stormwind_courts_moon_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentencing Guideline 7
See Sentencing Guidelines. TITLE VII. SENTENCING RANGES. 701. Directive. For certain categories of offenses and offenders, the guidelines permit the court to impose either imprisonment or some other sanction or combination of sanctions. In determining the type of sentence to impose, the sentencing magistrate should consider the nature and seriousness of the conduct, the statutory purposes of sentencing, and the pertinent offender characteristics. The court should impose a sentence sufficient, but not greater than necessary, to comply with the statutory purposes of sentencing. 702. Sentencing of Treason Offenses. The range of sentencing for treason offenses, absent aggravating or mitigating factors, is as follows: # For Treason in the First Degree, 20 years to life imprisonment in the Stockade, or death. # For Treason in the Second Degree, 6 months to 20 years imprisonment in the Stockade. # For Treason in the Third Degree, 6 months to 10 years imprisonment in the Stockade and/or a fine of up to 100 gold sovereigns. Restitution may be awarded to victims upon victims' petition. 703. Sentencing of Felony Offenses. The range of sentencing for felony offenses, absent aggravating or mitigating factors, is as follows: # For a Felony in the First Degree, 20 years to life imprisonment in the Stockade. For aggravated murder, the death penalty may be applied. # For a Felony in the Second Degree, 6 months to 10 years imprisonment in the Stockade, and a fine of up to 100 gold sovereigns. # For a Felony in the Third Degree, up to 3 months' imprisonment in the Stockade or a fine of up to 100 gold sovereigns. Restitution shall be awarded to victims upon victims' petition. 704. Sentencing of Misdemeanor Offenses. The range of sentencing for misdemeanor offenses, absent aggravating or mitigating factors, is as follows: # For a Misdemeanor Class A, 14 days to 6 months imprisonment in the Stockade. # For a Misdemeanor Class B, a fine of up to 20 gold sovereigns or commensurate public service. Restitution shall be awarded to victims upon victims' petition. # For a Misdemeanor Class C, a fine of up to 30 gold sovereigns. Commentary # No sentence can be imposed without the consent of all players. # NO IN-GAME, OOC MONEY OR ITEMS ARE TO EXCHANGE HANDS. '''All fines, restitution, and other payments assessed to the defendant must be assumed to have been paid unless agreed otherwise. '''Any magistrate requiring the transfer of World of Warcraft money or items will have his certification revoked permanently. # These guidelines are intended to give a general sense of appropriate sentencing to magistrates, barristers, and parties. Naturally, as this is roleplaying and not real-life criminal jurisprudence, these should be kept flexible to accommodate the needs of the players. # Time skips and time-served can be applied at will; the numbers are for immersion, not for practical use. As an OOC guideline, try to keep prison sentences to no more than a couple of weeks or arrange an “out”, such as the Rehabilitation Act. Category:Sentencing